She Deserves this much
by Gintsuki of the Rain
Summary: Darien and Serena break up, but this time it's for real. How far is Serena willing to go to ensure Rini will survive? And will Darien realize what he had before it's too late? Please read&Review, alternate reality, not alternate universe. They are still Sailor soldiers, and Tuxedo mask. Rated T to be safe, I don't think M is even likely...
1. Breakup

_**Breakup**_

A/N: Okay, yeah I know I should be updating my other stories. But this was going to be lost forever if I hadn't done it immediately!

Its an Alternate Reality, not Alternate Universe. They are still sailor soldiers. And Serena, and Darien are still royalty. However, Unlike most Sailor Moon FF writers, I dislike switching from Darien, to Endymean, to several other nicknames. Same goes for the rest of the Characters. They will be as follows... Darien, Serena, Rei, Mina, Ami, Lita, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Helios, and Andrew the arcade guy.

Rini is the only person who will be referred to as Rini, Serenity, and Small Lady. Telling you now depending on if I decide to drag this out, I _MAY_ call Serena; Serenity as well. MAYBE!

Summary: Darien and Serena break up. For real this time, because Darien realizes he has feelings for another one of the scouts. And when Serena confronts him, she demands that he at least grant her one wish so she can still be happy without him.

_**Disclaimer:**_ The characters used in this **FANFINCTION! **(Extra emphasis on _FICTION_!) do NOT belong to me, hence the title, FanFICTION!

...Did I mention this is a Fictional story written by Me, the FAN?

Okay, just so we're clear. On with the story, shall we?

"Talking"

_'thinking'_ or 'thinking' (depends on if I forget or not.)

Serena was walking towards Darien's apartment. She had suspected this for a while, but upon receiving a letter today from her future self, she knew her suspicions weren't pure paranoia.

She stood outside his door for ten minutes before she believed she could keep her emotions in check. After all, she'd been practicing since she started High school four years ago.

Finally knocking, she waited patiently for Darien to open the door. "Serena? I wasn't expecting you.. Please come in, what's wrong?" He asked the last part as she walked past him into the hallway without her usual enthusiastic glomp. (A/N: Seriously? You expected her to have grown up THAT much just going through high school? I don't think so. Lolz!) She stood there with a look of both hurt and uncertainty in her gaze, which he realized wasn't even focused on him directly, but rather his general area. "Darien, let's sit." She said, as she turned and walked into his living room. Glancing at the wall clock, Darien saw that it was well past midnight, and figured Serena was probably staying with one of the other scouts tonight. Or so thought her parents. "What is it Serena?" He asked again once they were seated. Suddenly feeling courageous, she looked him in the eyes without any trace of hurt, or fear. "How long did you intend to let this go on before just telling me you were in love with my friend?" Darien's back stiffened, not only in shock, but at the icy tone of her voice. _'How did she know?'_ Darien thought, though actually was saying.. "Serena, hun, that ridiculous. I would nev..." "You Forgot My Birthday!" She said standing as well, her voice slightly less icy, but more forceful, and a bit louder. She put a hand to her chest and regulated her breathing to keep from crying. "And you forgot our anniversary. And did you know that my graduation is in a few short weeks? Or that I'm graduating in the top rankings of my class?" She looked at him hopefully this time, as though she wished she wasn't right. But when all he could say was a muttered "I.." she looked away from him in anger. "Darien I am mad, yes, and My heart hurts yes. But..." "Serena we can't work it out this time. Things are over between us now." He said, taking the offensive. She looked him straight in the eyes again, seemingly unaffected, save for the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "I know. However, as you have treated me more than unfairly, to state it politely. I want you to grant me one wish so as to ensure my own happiness while you have yours." he though on that for a moment then nodded, "Its only fair Serena, go ahead." She took a deep breath, as if to help give her the nerve to ask this request.

"I want you to give me Rini." She stated pointedly. Darien was taken aback... She had just, albeit evasively, asked him to take her virginity. "Serena I can't do..." "Yes you can! I'm asking for one time, if it doesn't work then fine! But Seems how you don't love me anymore, at least do this for Rini! She deserves this much! She deserves to still have a life Darien. You've taken my heart from me, don't take my daughter away to!" Now the tears were falling uncontrollably. Darien stood there shocked. Serena had never yelled at him before, and on top of that if she were to ever refer to Rini as their, it was just that. Plain and simple, OUR Daughter. Never your, and never my. But now he could see just how deeply he'd cut her. And it hurt him deeply as well to think that Rini's life would be destroyed through his selfishness. "Serena I do love you." She snorted at this. "I'm just no longer in love with you. I don't think its right. And I really don't think I should do it. But I'll grant your request. We'll try this one time. Because Rini deserves that chance. But Serena there's no guarantee that..." "I will get pregnant! I know I will!" She said, still clearly upset, but somewhat calmer than before. "Serena, what if you don't?" Darien didn't want to think what she might do to herself if she lost them both forever. "I'll go to college and try to start a new life. Maybe, I haven't thought of a back up plan. Because I know this will work." She looked so determined, that Darien finally gave in. "Alright." he said, and held out his arms to her. She slowly walked into his embrace, and only made it through the night calmly because while she was in his arms, and he was holding her so close, and kissing away any pain she had. It was almost easy to pretend he still loved her.

The following day she called her friend so that Darien could start his knew life with her. She knew they both cared for each other. So she stayed to assure her friend that it was perfectly fine.

She showed up around noon at Darien's apartment. And Serena explained that Darien and her mutually agreed upon the breakup because they both felt differently now. Lita however could see the bold faced lie that Serena was trying to force feed her, and became very angry. "How could you be such a bastard Darien! Even if I DID still like you, I would never, NEVER betray Serena like that! How could either of you even think such a thing!" After her rampage she could see that Serena was about to faint and quickly went to the aid of her friend. Darien started to assist them, but Lita snapped at him. "Don't you DARE to touch her Darien! There will be an emergency scout meeting tomorrow night at the temple. Be there, or else!" looking back to Serena, whom was now silently crying, though looking at Lita with such adoration. Lita gave her a comforting smile. "Come along sweetie, let's get you home to your apartment." Lita said. "Apartment?" Darien asked shocked, he thought she was still living with her parents. Lita glared at him, and didn't grace him with a reply as she helped Serena outside, and into Lita's car.

~In the car~

"Lita I thought..." "I told all of you it was only a crush. I never would have actually acted on it. And I only kissed him that night cuz I was drunk Serena, and I told you I was sorry. I never thought... That is, I couldn't believe it would..." Sighing in frustration, she changed the subject. "Did he agree?" Serena looked up in alarm. "How did you know!" she asked, tears in her eyes once more. "Rei got a letter from her future self while looking to the future in the fire at the temple. It was a puzzle describing great pain to the Queen's heart. So to make sure you were okay, she went to your apartment and found the note Neo Queen Serenity sent you. Within minutes we all received warning from our future selves saying that the Queen would need our undying support. We put two 'n' two together and figured your only reason to go to Darien after receiving that letter was to save Rini. So I'll ask again, did he..." "I made him agree, by putting Rini's death on his conscious." Lita looked shocked by this statement for several minutes she said nothing. Then she let that same comforting smile touch her lips. "I'm proud of you Serena, we all are. Rei called the sailor meeting to discuss how to keep Darien away from you while we finish taking out the monsters that escaped, and still attack. Ami found earlier this week that we greatly underestimated the number of Nega scum that are still around. She also uncovered that Jedite escaped his imprisonment and is gathering forces. But that's not what's important right now. You know we'll all support you and Rini. And we all want to be a part of her life. But we realize that will be no easy feat with Darien around. You know he's going to want to be a part of her life?" Serena was silent for a moment. I've already thought of that. And I made a plan, Take us to the temple. I'll tell you all there."

The Scouts all spent that night, and the rest of the next day discussing the problem at hand. When Darien arrived that night, the outer System soldiers had already arrived. He looked into each of their eyes trying to discern if he still had a friend in any of them. Pity was reflected in all their eyes, save for Jupiter, and Sailor Moon, both of which held anger.

Sailor Pluto spoke first. "Prince Darien, because of your actions. The future is uncertain. I have seen glimpses of Neo Queen Serenity ruling alone, and in sadness. And other glimpses have shown have shown You ruling alone, and searching. For what I am not sure. And still there were others where the silver kingdom was never established, and the world fell into the rule of a chaotic government. But as I said, the future is uncertain. And the courses of time are many, whereas I have only revealed few."

Sailor Mars picked up where she left off. "We've decided Darien, that for the good of Sailor Moon as our leader, and in so the rest of us as a team. That you should not assist in any of our battles from here on." Darien made as to object when Sailor Moon spoke first. "This was a group decision not suggested by either myself of Sailor Jupiter. When the outer system Soldiers arrived, they were all four of the same mind." Here she paused to steady herself, so Sailor Uranus stated it for him. "You have betrayed the crown, and the Silver Kingdom to which you swore to help establish, and protect." She spat it at him like acid. He kept further objections to himself. "So what is the decision Sailor Moon?" He asked her directly to keep the others from interrupting. "Its been decided that if you so please you may observe our battles. But you are not to assist in any of them unless I, as Sailor Moon, or Queen Serenity call upon your aid. Do you swear that you will honor this?" "I Swear." He responded. "If you break this oath. We the silver kingdom soldiers will strip you of your powers as Tuxedo Mask. But it is not within even my authority to take away the Prince of Earth title which is rightly yours by birth. Therefore in accordance with eliminating your Sailor powers, we will spread throughout the system that you are a dishonorable Prince, and unfit to rule. Are you in agreement with these terms?" He was shocked at how calm Serena was able to keep herself. After thinking on the terms for a few moments he nodded. "Your terms are just Sailor Moon. But I wish to speak of a different matter now. One which only concerns You and I Seren..." "You will not be a part of Rini's life should I succeed. I decided this before we even established this meeting. It was my plan all along." she spoke icily. At hearing this though, Darien become enraged. "You May not even get pregnant! And if you do, you can't just deny me our Daughter! I have a right!" "You have no right!" Mercury spoke now, harshly, and the tone took everyone by surprise. "Last night when Serena approached you her argument was that you could not deny her 'HER' Daughter. And you agreed. Had she said 'Our' you would still have a claim to see Rini, should Serena become pregnant. But you agreed to grant Serena a chance for Her child. And because of this you've denied right to the child." Darien was about to object once more, when Venus spoke up. "Darien we are still your friends. Don't make this any harder. There is no one to blame but yourself. Besides you said so yourself, the is little chance, let alone no guarantee that Serena will even become pregnant." He glared at Mina, and clenched his teeth. "Yes that's true, but how will you hide a pregnancy from me?" he said, still angry with Serena. "I have no intention of hiding anything. But as it is unlikely you will see me, unless you intentionally seek me out. You wont no either way." she spoke as though she had a plan to evade him. "You _CANNOT_ deny me seeing Rini!" he almost yelled heading towards Serena. He wouldn't have hurt her they all knew that. But presently they were taking extra precautions. Every Sailor stiffened and went into a stance. And Sailor Saturn stepped in his path, blade of her staff shifting subtly to be pointed more in his direction then anywhere else. "Calm yourself Highness. It was your decision to create a new destiny, and now it is her decision to choose her own." she said calmly. Darien knew then that what he had done had turned all the Sailor Soldiers against him. Sure they might eventually forgive him. But he would have to work for it. Right now he was powerless, as well as friendless. "Very well, I'll keep my word not to interfere with the Sailors. But I will want to see our Daughter should you succeed Serena." He stated calmly, then started to walk away. "I'll see to it you don't." he heard her whisper. Before he was completely out of sight, he looked back. They had all transformed back to normal. And Serena was crying, face in hands. And her friends trying to console her. Just then Rei, Ami, Michelle, and Mina looked in his direction. They quickly glanced at each other, and Ami mouthed 'We're sorry' to him. He nodded and said 'me too' before leaving.


	2. Memories

_**Memories**_

**Disclaimer:** Only thing I own here is the plot. So carry on with your lack of life. Cuz seriously, we both know that if you're reading fanfiction instead of hanging out with friends, then you have no life.

….much like myself, who's downgraded from reading FF, to writing it. T_T

~Time skip, five years later~Darien

Darien sat in the park that afternoon. It was the beginning of fall, and the weather was still pretty warm. He contemplated how the last time he had been to the park was with Serena, and Rini when she had visited from the future. A few days later Rini returned to her parents, and Darien never saw her again. He wiped a tear from his eye, as he thought back to what had caused that...

_**~flashback~**_

_It was supposed to be a surprise birthday party for Lita. But instead turned out to be her friends consoling her as she drank away the pain of having broken up with her fiance Frankie, earlier that morning. By time the bar closed it was just Serena, Rei(hammered), Lita(no terms can express how drunk), and himself. Serena said she would take Rei back to the temple, just to be sure she didn't hurt herself, or an innocent bystander she the Mars fire randomly com bust within her head. As it tended to do a lot lately. What with energy sucking nega monsters running around. As was the case, Darien said he would walk the broken hearted Jupiter Princess back to her apartment. The whole way there, she raddled about how perfect he was, and how Serena was one lucky girl. Occasionally crying or hiccuping at random intervals. When he dropped her at her door, she again told him he was perfect, reached up, and kissed him, then ran like a bat outta hell into her home. Sure she was drunk, and never would have done something like that under normal circumstances, and Darien knew she would not only regret it terribly when she woke up. But she would also feel like a traitor. Darien decided to let it slide, he'd talk to Lita in the morning, and they wouldn't tell Serena. No need to cause harm over nothing. 'however...' thought Darien pressing two fingers to his mouth. 'There was something that lingered in that kiss.' he shrugged it off. Though he dwelt upon it for several months following._

_**~end flashback~**_

As it turned out, Lita felt so horrible the next morning, she immediately went to Serena, told her everything, and begged forgiveness. She swore then and there to Serena that she valued her more than anything. And their friendship, not just because she was her Queen._ 'man was I an idiot!' _Darien thought, watching kids play on the swings and monkey bars a little ways to his right. Moms' with their husbands, and children. Young kids who stopped to play on their way home from school. A pang of guilt, and pain stabbed his heart. He was solely responsible for killing Rini, their little girl. And he couldn't forgive himself for it. He also knew that breaking Serena's heart the way he had, had caused her to fall ill sometime during her college years. It made him think back to the time he had seen her, nearly five months after their breakup.

_**~another flashback~**_

_He was driving around, no particular destination in mind. But when he turned a corner he saw her on the sidewalk, Serena. Suddenly she appeared to have lost balance, and leaned on the brick wall for support. He slowed down to pull over near her. And see if she needed help. Although they weren't together anymore, he still felt protective, and worried over her. Once he stopped by the curb, she looked up, and then seemed to freak out. She backed away, both hands behind her back. "D-darien! What do you want? I-I mean, I'm on my way to school..." He stopped walking towards her, and put his hands up in front of him so as not to frighten her further. "I was just driving by, and noticed when you almost fell over. Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you to school? Because you don't look so well." Fear clearly filled her eyes, fear and pain, and he got the hint she was hiding something. He took a moment to look her over, she was pail, had circles under her eyes, and looked downright exhausted. However, when he looked at her figure, he realized with both pain, and relief, that her stomach was no bigger now than it was when she was in High school. She wasn't pregnant, which could only mean that he had killed their daughter, and now Serena was killing herself with grief. He took another step towards her, reaching out to her, to take her in his arms, and comfort her. When he heard the horn of a car, and looked up to see Amara and Michelle in Michelle's car. "Serena, we came to take you to the temple. An emergency!" Amara called, Michelle said Hello to Darien and asked after his well being, and about his job as she waited for Serena to climb into the backseat before telling him goodbye, and getting back into the car. Before they drove off, Darien saw that Serena's wrist communicator was open to Michelle's picture, and he heard Amara say, 'came as soon as you called Princess, are you alright?' Shocked as he was to see Amara drive away doing the speed limit, he was outraged that Serena would go to such lengths as to make up an emergency to avoid him. He got back in his car, and drove to the Arcade to see his best friend Andrew. And maybe he would stop at Ami's later, and ask how they were doing as far as finding Jedite went._

_**~end 2****nd**** flashback~**_

Darien had felt disgusted with himself after finding out that Serena never had the baby. And the following spring when he found out she'd runaway to America, he knew that Trista's vision of a catastrophic future couldn't be far off.

_**~Last Darien flashback, promise~**_

_It was two am. When his phone rang, waking him up. "Hello?" he asked gruffly. "DARIEN! It's Mina! We can't find Serena, I know its unlikely, but..." "She's not here Mina. Where are you? I'll help you look for her." He interrupted, worried sick as he held the phone with shoulder technique, and tried to get dressed. "I'm with Rei at her apartment, we're trying to find clues as to..." Mina stopped mid sentence. "Mina? Are you still there!" from the other side he heard Rei ask what she had found, then heard Rei's pained gasp. "Mina what's going on!" he shouted into the phone. "Darien!" it was Rei now. "Mina just found a flight itinerary, you're closer, we'll never make it in time. Serena is boarding a plain for America in fifteen minutes! GO!" "I'm going." he said running out the door. Before he dropped the phone, he swore he heard the distinct sound of someone clapping their hands together once. But then that wasn't important, he had to stop Serena from leaving._

_Once at the airport he ran directly to the teller, cutting everyone in the line, and demanded which way for the flight to America. The teller looked at him as though he had gone mad. "MY WIFE IS GETTING ON THAT PLAIN! I HAVE TO STOP HER!" Darien had yelled, the teller's eyes softened, telling Darien he would have security let him pass, and pointing which way to the boarding area. Darien ran as if for his life, his only conscious thought to stop her, to keep her close. When he reached the boarding area, the crowd had already assembled to begin boarding. He stopped nearly every person he saw, and described Serena to them, asking frantically if anyone had seen her. Finally one old woman pointed to a small blond woman, picking up her backpack, and slowly walking towards the crowd. Darien could see the tears in her eyes as she hefted the bag. "SERENA!" he yelled across the room. The woman paused, and turned toward him, as he started towards her. He saw shocked fear fill her entire person, and in the next instant she took off as fast as her legs could carry her, dropping a small item from her backpack as she flew. By time he'd reached where she once stood, she was gone. He blamed everyone in the room, including himself, for his failure to stop her. To get her back. He looked down at the item she had dropped. He picked it up and found that it was a picture of them. Their first picture as a couple actually. The one of them sitting in the park on her fifteenth birthday. He held the picture to his heart, and walked back to the exit. Upon reaching it he found all eight Soldiers and Ami was talking to the man at the desk that had allowed Darien through the airport. Lita ran towards him, but when she saw that Serena wasn't with him, her eyes turned dark as she continued forward, and punched him in the face, using the force from running as extra momentum. He fell onto his back, and starred at her tear stained face. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! SHE... I...!" she dropped her head into her hands. "It's my fault she wailed! If I hadn't acted on a stupid drunken impulse! None of this ever would have happened! This is all my fault!" Lita continued to cry, and there was nothing any of them could do. Serena was gone from them forever._

_**~Finished now ^_^~**_

About a year later Darien was contacted by Sammy, Serena's younger brother who said that Serena wrote him often. Him but no one else. And through Sammy, sent messages to all her friends. So when Darien heard there was a message for him from Serena, he thought maybe there was still hope. That is, until Sammy said that the message was for him never to look for her, and to forget her entirely, because she was not coming back.

After dwelling on how badly he had screwed up his own life, Darien decided what he really needed was a strong drink. He got up to leave the park, when a small child ran into him. All color drained from his face, because the little girl he saw rubbing her back after standing up, looked exactly like Rini. "Sowwy Mister... I wasn't watching." she said...

~Serena

She had taken Rini to the park, having heard from Sammy that Darien said he worked all day, she figured there was little chance of running into him. Then again, she had changed so much she doubted he would recognize her. Although she still wore her signature hairstyle most days, when ever she was going to be close to Darien's place, she always twisted her hair halfway up in a bun, and let the rest fall so that it looked like her hair only fell the bottom of her back. While 'Uncle' Sammy played with Rini, Serena took her time to somewhat relax and ponder the past which had gone terribly wrong. Serena could actually say that her life went completely wrong on account of Lita's ex fiance. If that no good scum bag hadn't cheated on her. None of these things would have had the awful down falling domino effect that they had.

_**~flashback~**_

_She was walking Rei home, when Chad showed up. Apparently having just finished a gig, he was on his way to the temple to see his girlfriend Rei, when He saw them. He then offered to take her home, so Serena wouldn't have carry her up the stone steps. Serena of course allowed it, and turned back in the other direction in hopes of over taking Darien, and Lita. Her timing wasn't the best though, as Darien and Lita were already standing in front of her doorway. Then she saw the incredibly drunken Lita jump up and Kiss Darien. Serena was horrified that her friend would do such a thing, and ran to the park._

_Once there her head was relatively cleared. Lita had just had her heart broken, and was wasted beyond even comprehending that she was single again, let alone comprehending that the man she kissed was Darien and not Frankie. With this in mind, Serena went home no longer angry at Lita._

_The next day she was awakened by Lita banging on her bedroom door. She let her in, and the sobbing Lita threw herself on her knees and cried out everything, all the while begging forgiveness. Serena of course forgave her, and calmly pet her hair while Lita lay her head on Serena's lap, trying to stop crying._

_**~end flashback~**_

Serena shook her head, it didn't matter how much Lita regretted the mistake, because Darien hadn't. And Darien developed feelings for Lita because of it. Logically Serena _Could_ blame Lita. Though she knew it was actually Darien's fault. In essence he had been unfaithful. Serena and him had grown more and more distant over the months that followed. And she began to notice that he no longer paid any attention to her at all. And he mainly focused on Lita.

She knew that if she didn't win him back soon, Rini, and the future would be lost. However she came to that conclusion too late, as the same night, shortly after retiring to her room, she received a letter from Neo Queen Serenity from the future, and her fears were confirmed. The note told her that Darien's loss of interest, turned into the end of their relationship. She then went on to tell her that King Darien of the future was just gone one day, and how Rini had vanished before her very eyes. Upon reading the note Serena had felt her entire world crumble. But after crying for a short while, she became enraged with Darien for destroying them, and set out with the purpose of saving Rini. Have way to Darien's apartment that same night, a sort of holograph appeared to Serena in the form of Neo Queen Serenity, telling her to stay strong and he wouldn't refuse her. And then told her exactly what to say.

Of course Serena knew that she couldn't tell Darien she had a confirmation that she would have Rini. Because if he knew, he never would've let them be. So she had to hide her pregnancy, even though she said she wouldn't.

_**~Serena's 2**__**nd**__** flashback~**_

_She was five months pregnant, and still insisted on walking to school. However she knew the way to her college passed in front of Darien's place, so she used the disguise power to appear as though her figure wasn't changing. She had just gotten over some very nasty morning sickness, and braces herself on the wall when she heard a car pull over. She looked up to see Darien moving towards her._

"_D-darien! What do you want? I-I mean, I'm on my way to school..." She said frightened, she immediately put her hands behind her back so he couldn't see her contact Neptune. He did stop walking towards her, and put his hands up in front of him so as not to frighten her further. "I was just driving by, and noticed when you almost fell over. Are you alright? Do you want me to drive you to school? Because you don't look so well." he asked, worry clear in his voice. He looked her over carefully, and then she saw a light bulb click on in his eyes, followed closely by grief, and then he himself looked as though he might be sick. She knew then that he must have figured she wasn't pregnant. He moved his arms to open them to her, and began to walk closer. She panicked, if she allowed him to hold her, he would figure out that she was pregnant. Just then, Amara and Michelle pulled quickly around the corner, and Serena quickly maneuvered around Darien, and into the waiting car._

_**~end flashback~**_

Shortly after that, Serena's friend at college expressed a dire need to leave to America. But lamented at the fact she could no longer afford to go. Serena immediately devised a plan to disappear. Of coarse she would have to hurt her friends in doing so. But it had to be done. Serena then proposed to pay for the airline trip, if her friend pretended to be her. She gladly agreed, and they spent the next few weeks talking and planning ''Serena's'' escape.

_**~flashback last~**_

_Kari, Serena's blond, blue eyed friend, had just finished getting makeup put on, so that now, aside from the fact that Serena was about an inch shorter, they were all but identical. "Kari, my brother is babysitting for me for the night. I left the itinerary in on my desk for my friends. You get to the airport, and no matter what, you Board. That. Plain." "I know Serena, and if I here someone, no matter who it is, say call your name. I run like a bat outta hell." Kari said, playing with one meatball pigtail in her own hair. Kari took off in a taxi, and Serena went to Rei's temple, knowing a note would never suffice, she dropped her communicator on the table, called Rei, said 'Goodbye' then hung up, and as Sailor Moon, jumped the roof tops to her apartment to ensure everything went according to plan. What Serena hadn't anticipated was for Mina and Rei to call Darien. Why call Darien? After Rei told Darien to get to the airport. Serena was afraid Kari wouldn't make it. She knew to drop the photo on the floor as soon as someone called out 'Serena' but would she make it before Darien?_

_At the same time Rei slammed a fist on Serena's desk, Sailor Moon took off at a dead sprint towards the airport. She transformed back, and ran to the teller after seeing Kari walk away from it. She cut in front of the guy Kari had just been in front of a moment ago, and apologized saying she forgot something, she then showed the teller a picture of Darien, and asked the teller if he'd seen him. When she received a no, she sighed in relief, and ran to hide._

_Once transformed into Sailor Moon again, she hid in the rafters, and watched as the crowd started to board the plain. She was about to let out a sigh of relief when she heard Darien's voice yell her name. Kari looked at him in time to realize he was far too close for comfort, and Serena had never been more thankful that Kari ran track. Darien was too late, and Kari was on the plain. Her work done, Serena went back to her parents' house, and picked up Rini from Sammy, then headed to the apartment Kari had signed over to her. Trista knew of her plan, what with future visions and what not. And so had agreed to help move all her stuff from the old apartment to the new._

_**~end flashback~**_

The day after she'd finished moving, she had gone to see Lita first. Trista had informed her of what took place the night at the airport, and Serena felt she needed to go see Lita and apologize for making her feel that way. Smiling at Rini, and Sammy, Serena pushed all thoughts of the past out of her head. Sammy had to leave for work. And the day would be coming to a close soon. Serena kept an eye on Rini while she chased a butterfly. She stood to give Sammy a hug goodbye, but after Sammy walked away. Rini was gone. Serena panicked.

~Darien

Darien couldn't believe what he was seeing. This little girl was the exact image of their daughter. He almost felt sick. "Its alright dear." he said to the little girl. Helping to dust her off. "Tell me honey, what's your name, and where are your parents?" he asked. "I'm not sposs talk to stwangas." she said stepping back. "That's right you shouldn't. Do you know where your Mommy, and Daddy are little girl?" he asked, but before the small girl could answer, someone else did. "There you are dear. I was worried sick!" the woman talking to the girl, was probably about Serena's age. And except for how long her hair was, looked a lot like her. Though Darien hadn't seen her in years, he figured she hadn't changed too much. "I'm sorry if she bothered you sir." The woman said, then gasped, she picked up the little girl, and immediately started to walk away when the little girl, "Mommy, he looks just like the picture of Daddy you showed me." she said pointing at Darien. It clicked then, she must have some how hidden the pregnancy from him. And although he should have been mad. He was overjoyed at seeing them. "Serena..." he let the name slide from his mouth, just to be sure it was her. The woman's back stiffened while she held the child. Then she began to run, and Darien caught sight of her flinging open her wrist communicator.

_**To be continued**_


	3. Answers

_**Answers**_

Standard Disclaimer applies.

_Answers_

"Serena wait!" he called, running after her. He knew that one or more of the scouts would be here shortly to either stop him, or pick her up. But while she was holding Rini she couldn't run very fast. So he ran as fast as he could in hopes of catching her before the scouts got here. _'Most likely Amara.'_ he thought spitefully. Amara had never really liked him. And always acted as though she were suspicious of him. And then he went ahead and proved her right. "Serena please! Let me talk to you." he called after her again. She ignored him, and headed straight for the parking lot picking up pace. He knew that Amara was most likely waiting in the parking lot for her. So he gave up chasing her. He instead turned around, and made a bee line for his car in the other lot.

Rei was just settling herself in front of the fire, hopefully to get a reading on Jedite's next move. They had greatly decreased his monsters, but Jedite himself still evaded them.

Suddenly she sensed an attack coming from behind and to the right. She jumped straight into the air, and back flipped to stand against the far wall and saw that where she sat seconds before was a... "Rose?" She was puzzled, but then in the next instant was pinned against the wall, all the air knocked out of her. She looked, terrified, into the maddened eyes of Darien Chiba. "Darien! What the h.." "YOU KNEW SHE WAS HERE DIDN'T YOU! YOU KNEW THEY WERE BOTH HERE!" he yelled in her face. She was silent for a moment, then became extremely angry. "Darien, let go of m.." "Answer me Rei!" though he didn't yell this time, she felt more afraid by the tone he had taken. "You all knew, why didn't ANY of you tel..." Darien went flying as Lita flying Ninja kicked him off of Rei.

"Because you never asked!" Lita yelled at him, "If you had asked any one of us whether or not we knew where she was. We would have told you we did. But none of us would have told you where she was hiding. She said not to lie to you if you asked. But made every one of swear we wouldn't tell you where she went." Darien stood up, and wiped his bleeding lip. "When did she return?" he asked, trying to sound calm. The two scouts turned to each other. "She never left, she helped a friend escape to America, disguised as her." Darien turned around to find Trista. "He looked at her, and how calm she, although he was certain she knew he all but attacked Rei moments ago. "You helped her!" Darien accused. Trista's eyes narrowed. "I did. Her plan was to convince the scouts that she had run away. Knowing they would tell, or blame you. Once settled into her knew location, she reestablished communication with them." she explained. "And our daughter? You all let me believe I had killed her. That Serena never got pregnant. Now I see her today with Rini, and Rini knows that I'm her father!" He spun around and glared at Rei. "I confided in you!" he spat icily. "And you just let me believe I'd lost them both forever." he went on in the same tone. "You never lost us Prince Darien. You gave us up. When you gave me up, you gave up your right to Rini too." Darien spun around once more, shocked, and overjoyed to see Sailor Moon standing there, and walking closer. Her staff in hand, she walked past him, brushing him aside like she did before they remembered their pasts, and she stopped in front of Rei. "You're hurt." "Sailor Moon it's nothing, and its not his fault, he didn't know I'd been injured." Rei tried desperately to make excuse for Darien, pleading with her eyes for him to forgive her. Sailor Moon shook her head. "I'm not blaming him. But you should have let me heal it before." Sailor Moon healed Rei, and then turned to Lita. He wasn't sure what she was saying to Lite, but it seemed to calm her, and take away some of the hostility in the room. "S-Serena, please..." she turned to him, eyes narrowed. "No." She said calmly. "I'll not be hurt again, and I'll not have my daughter hurt either. I intend to save the silver millennium, and train Rini to rule it." Sailor moon glared at him. "You lied and hurt me too Serena. You told me you wouldn't hide the pregnancy. And yet you did! Why?" "Because you would have followed me if I hadn't. You gave me up easy enough. But Rini you want to hold onto. Why?" "I followed you anyway Serena. I boarded a plane and searched America for you. But I never found you, and so I came back here, and continued to search America and Tokyo." this statement seemed to surprise her, she looked wide eyed to Lita, whom nodded in confirmation. "We didn't want to distress you, or worse, scare you into leaving for good. So we didn't tell you. Knowing it was only a matter of time before he found you." She considered this momentarily, then looked back to Darien. "You _Will_ leave us alone." And just like that, she was gone.

~Four more years later~

Darien stood in his apartment trying to concentrate. However this was not easily accomplished, for earlier that day he had run into Serena again. He had decided to visit Andrew, as he hadn't talked to him in some weeks, though when he arrived at the arcade Serena was there with Andrew...

_~Sorry but the __**flashback**__ makes explaining easier...~_

_He had been majorly stressing lately, what with Jedite finally revealing himself, and declaring war on the Sailors for the fate of the earth. Darien had not been doing well at all. He did marvel at the fact that not one of the scouts, nor he himself, had aged a day past twenty-three. It really astounded him. Though he figured he probably should have seen it coming. However this was not his reason for seeing Andrew that day. He always went to Andrew for advice, and advice he was well in need of at that moment. So as was imaginable, he went to the Arcade, a place he would normally avoid as it caused painful memories to surface. Unfortunately, Darien wasn't so lucky as to only have unwanted memories this day. For when he opened the door he saw Serena sitting at her favorite booth talking and joking with Andrew. Her smile left as soon as she noticed him, and immediately he was afraid she thought he'd followed her or something. Quickly putting his hands up in front of him, he began to back towards the door, and probably call Andrew later. However, he stopped dead in his tracks when she smiled politely at him and stood from the booth. "Its always fun hanging out with you Andrew. But I must leave now or I will be late. Darien no need for you to leave, I was just on my way out anyway. Bye guys, have a good day." she said everything in a naturally polite tone, and then walked by him, their shoulders barely contacting as they passed each other, and causing Darien to shiver. He continued to the booth, sat down across from Andrew, and buried his face in his hands. "Sooooo..." Andrew began. "It must be real bad if you came to the arcade to talk. You've been a stranger here for, oh how long ago did you two break up?" Andrew asked, trying hard not to offend. "Eight years." supplied Darien. "That long?" Andrew asked aghast. "What do you mean 'that long'? You were one of the first to know." Darien shot back, sitting upright in the booth now. "That's not what I meant, I mean its taken you EIGHT YEARS to walk back in here and tell me you screwed up big time, you still love her as though she were your life support, and now you have nearly run out of chances." Darien growled at Andrew, "She IS my life. And I HAVE run out of chances. Did you forget that I caused our break up by becoming interested in her BEST FRIEND?" Darien glared at the man across from him. Whom now looked completely serious as he spoke now. "Darien..." He had his undivided attention. "Have I ever, and I mean **Ever **been wrong about something having Anything to do with you and Serena?" Andrew demanded, standing and slamming a hand on the table for emphasis. Darien immediately thought about their secret identities, bug figured revealing that to Andrew would be a bad idea. "No..." he answered finally. "Well, then you must realize then that I said 'Nearly' for a reason." Andrew went on, Darien thought for a moment, then realized that could only mean one thing. "She's confided in you? But... how can I have a chance?" Darien asked, slumping back in his seat. Andrew looked at him with all his friendship, and pity. "I'll not betray her trust, so I'll only tell you what you already know, but you're too stupid to realize. She still loves you Darien. She probably always will. And all she needs is for you to prove yourself. Which, by the way. Will NOT be easy by anyone's standards. Now go home, and get to work. Your company project is due tomorrow." Darien looked at him shocked. "Will you ever tell me how it is you manage to get in, go through my apartment, and get out without my ever knowing?" he asked him, Andrew only smiled. "I have my ways." he replied, then went back to work._

_~End flashback~_

But finishing the project was beyond him now. He had to figure out how to... ~knock~knock~ he ran to his door, wondering who on earth could be visiting him at this hour. But then again, he'd been pacing for hours now, and the woman the next floor down was highly irritable.

He opened the door to find a small girl, about eight years old, with pink hair, and cinnamon eyes wearing a school uniform at his door. He knew who it was, but as soon as he opened his mouth to choke out her name, she spit at his feet. And walked by him into the apartment. He silently closed the door, and followed her into his living room. This time he spoke before she could open her mouth. "Does your Mother know where you are? She'll be worried Small Lady." He said affectionately. He doubted Serena would Allow Rini to 'visit' him, let alone at half past three in the morning. "My mother?" she said in her small voice, "My _Mother!_" she was yelling now. "Don't you dare talk about my mother, Dadd... Darien Chiba! You have no right to!" he looked at her silently shocked, then nodded his head. "I'll bet you wonder if she's told me about you, well she couldn't NOT tell me about you, knowing my memories would return when my Mini Moon powers did. Though she only told me the good things. How you loved us, how you protected us, how you... BUT SHE WAS WRONG! How- how could you Daddy! Didn't you realize you might have killed us both?" she cried the last few sentences out, and then covered her face with her hands. His heart cracked a little more at how she looked so like Serena. "A-and what's w-worse, is that everyday, all the time when I'm good in school, when my training pays off a little more each day. She – she always says 'You're so like your Father small lady.' always with a smile on her face, as if you were just away, or on business. Not as if you betrayed her. She never wanted me to hate you, always said I shouldn't. Ne-never wanted m-me to resent you..." she looked up, tears running down her face. "But I _DO_! why did you do it Daddy? Why?" at this she completely broke down into sobs. Darien immediately went to her, and held her. She hugged him back with everything she had, as though he would disappear. "shhhhhh, shhhh, calm down now Rini. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for what I've done to you, and your Mother. And you should resent me for it. I wish I could fix everything. But I don't know how. You don't have to forgive me Small Lady. But I do have to take you home. Where can I find your mother?" She wiped her eyes, and shook her head. Then laid her head on his shoulder, and fell asleep whispering 'Aunt Rei's'. Darien picked her up, and took her to his car, after securing her in the back seat. He drove to the temple, and carried her inside.

~Serena

"Serena we'll find her. Now tell me, what happened today?" Serena shook, and started crying again. "We were training like usual, and after we were done I went inside to make lunch. But she was gone when I came back out. She just left this." Serena cried, handing the small purple note to Rei. It read,

_'I remember now Mother. I have all my past memories from before. I have to do something, don't worry I'll be home by dinner. After I say hello to Helios.'_

"I contacted Helios when she was an hour late for dinner, but he's neither seen, nor heard from her since before... before..." unable to finish, Serena dropped her face into her hands and sobbed, fearing the worst for her daughter. Rei, and Lita looked at each other, both knowing full well Helios hadn't heard from Rini since before the future was changed. In the future, he wasn't able to see her either, for Helios was a servant of the prince. Then Lita spoke up, "Serena, I know its hard but do you think that maybe, she might have ghmmmpgh..." Rei covered her mouth, to keep her from saying something everyone would regret later. They couldn't have Serena thinking that Rini had run away, or been kidnapped. Just then the say headlights, signifying that a car had pulled into the Temple parking lot. Thinking it was Amara and Michelle with news, on, or with Rini herself, Serena jumped up, and bolted for the Temple stairs. She stopped dead near the top of the stairs, and stared in shock, and gratitude, and slight horror at the sight before her. It was Rini yes, but in the arms of her father, Darien. And she seemed to just be waking up. "Rini!" Serena said, joy filling her, as she ran to Darien, and her daughter. Rini, awake now, was set down on the floor, and ran to her mother. They hugged for several minutes, and Serena was crying tears of joy. Although Darien couldn't hear what Rini was saying, he could hear Serena telling her that it was alright, and don't apologize as long as she was fine. Darien took that at his cue to leave, and turned towards the stairs again. "Darien." he was stopped by Serena's voice right behind him. He turned around, and she hugged him tightly. Shocked, it took Darien a moment to respond, and he loosely wrapped his arms around her. Though all he wanted to do was hold her to him, and never let go. "Thank you. Thank you so much for bringing her back to me." she cried into his chest. At this, Darien couldn't help it anymore, and tightened his arms around her. "I didn't want to cause anymore pain. I had to bring her back, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Serena, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. Nor Rini's, I'll go now." he said, as she let go and stared at him. He saw one last tear fall as he turned. "I do forgive you Daddy. And Mommy forgave you a long time ago. Mommy can't he stay for a little while?" Serena looked torn by the question, so Darien answered for her. He smiled kindly at Rini. "Not tonight Small Lady. Its been a rough day." Rini's eyes filled with tears. "But when? Does everything go back to how it has been for eight years? Mommy?" Rini pleaded, looking into her Mother's eyes. "Darien..." she seemed to be struggling with herself. Darien looked at Rini. "Small lady, I'll not force your Mother into doing something she doesn't want, and though I really have no place to say. You shouldn't either." Darien was firm with his scolding, but still tender as he didn't want Serena to have another reason to be mad at him. Serena on the other hand looked shocked, thinking that Darien would be all for Rini wanting to see him, and if Rini was going to be there, so was Serena. "Yes Daddy." Rini sniffed. Serena felt like a little more of her died right there. "I'll see if I can work something out. Darien, is your number still the same?" he nodded, she smiled softly, and picked up Rini. "I'll call in a few days." she said, before walking back into the temple.

~Darien

Darien was on cloud nine all over again. He was going to see his family, and from there he would try to fix things with Serena. However his happiness was short lived as he walked into his apartment to find it destroyed. One of Jedite's monsters in the middle of the room. "Tuxedo mask." it hissed, charging him. He quickly transformed, and fought the monster. It took him longer than expected, but about an hour later it was destroyed. "He knows where the Princess is..." the monster hissed as it died. Darien immediately afraid for Rini and Serena, tried to contact Ami through the communicator, but the only thing he got was static. Then he felt it, the pain, the horrible, unyielding sign that Serena was in danger, and he was too far from her to help. Following his connection to her, he took off as fast as he could, jumping rooftops to find her, and though he knew he couldn't help unless called for, he had to do something.

~Normal...

The fight was awful, Mercury, and Venus were down, Saturn was nowhere to be seen, they had lost contact with Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune in the midst of their own battles across Tokyo. Jupiter was on her right, Mars on her left, and Mini Moon directly in front of her. There were too many, they needed... no, they could handle it. Mercury and Venus regained consciousness, and came to take up their own positions. Though Mercury was limping, she insisted she could still fight. Quickly making use of her mini computer, she directed them when and where to use several of their attacks. Though this only decreased the amount of nega creeps by few. Suddenly Sailor Saturn was there, she was helping, fighting beside them. And it looked like they just might do it. But then, Mercury went Down, this time never to get up again. "Ami!" Sailor Moon yelled, trying desperately to reach her fallen friend. Once she had, she realized it was too late for her, and with tears, she began to fight again. This time for vengeance. She looked around to be sure everyone else was okay, when he communicator signaled to her from Neptune, only to show her that her and Uranus had fallen as well. Tears still streaming down her face, she saw as on by one her friends fell, next among her was Mars. "Serena! Look out!" Mars called, jumping in the way of the fatal blow meant for Sailor Moon. "Rei! No! Raising her voice to the skies above she cried, "Tuxedo Mask! We need you! I need you! Help us!" at that moment Sailor Pluto arrived, beaten, and bloody she began to assist Jupiter. Sailor Mini Moon rejoined Sailor Moon, and they tried their hardest. A nega monster caught Sailor Moon's blind spot, and moved for the kill, only to be stopped by a rose, and then vanquished by Tuxedo Mask. "I came as fast as I could." he told her, continuing to fight by her side. They fought for their lives, their planet, and their family. Crying in pain, Sailor Saturn went down on her knees, and was slewed by Jedite himself, appearing out of nowhere. "Hotaru!" Mini Moon screamed, trying to run to her friend, only to be stopped by Tuxedo mask. Venus, and Jupiter attacked him next, but he defeated them as though they were nothing. Enraged, Tuxedo Mask attacked him, and they began to dual. Sailor Moon leaped into the fight to help Tuxedo mask, both trying to corner Jedite. "You'll never beat me Sailor Moon!" Jedite taunted. "Death, scream!" Pluto attacked from behind him. And Sailor Moon thought they'd finally won. But she celebrated too soon, as Jedite deflected the attack at Mini Moon. "NO RINI!" Sailor Moon screamed, too slow to save her daughter. In the last possible second, Sailor Pluto froze time for a few seconds in order to throw herself in the way for Rini's life. "NO!" Sailor Moon yelled again. "Seeing an opening, Jedite attacked her. She dodged barely, and when turning back almost fell victim to him, but side spun, and dodged again, thrown a bit off balance, she lost footing. And when he lunged at her, Tuxedo mask threw himself in the way to save her. "No! Tuxedo mask! Darien!" she yelled, catching him as he fell. He removed his mask. And touched her cheek. And, in that age old tone of complete adoration that he reserved only for her. He recited the words he told her so many times before. "You can do it Sailor Moon. Serena, I love you." and with that Tuxedo mask was no more.

"HAHA HAHAHA!" Jedite laughed manically. "I told you, you won't win this time Princess. Join me, and I'll spare your child. Maybe." he laughed again. Sailor Moon was instantly filled with a turmoil of emotions. Rage for his words, fear for herself and her daughter, sorrow for the loss of her friends, and Darien, and finally love. Love for Darien, for Rini, for Lita, for Rei, for Ami, for Mina, For Amara and Michelle, for Hotaru, for Trista, for her brother Sammy, for her home in Tokyo, and for the silver millennium. "Wrong Jedite! You end here!" releasing her emotions in those to short sentences. Sailor Moon turned into Neo Queen Serenity. Silver Millennium Crystal in her hands, she faced Jedite. "W-what is this? I-it can't be. ...!" And Jedite was destroyed.

Waking hours later, Serena looked around. Her friends were gone. Darien was gone. But her and Rini were still here, and Crystal Tokyo had been formed. She would rule, sad and alone. Training Rini to take her place some day. Just as Trista had seen so many years ago. A sad smile touched her face. "No, I'll rule as my friends, as Darien would have wanted me to. They will be remembered, and loved. And I'll see them again." "Mommy?" Rini said sadly, wiping tears from her face. Serena hugged her, then taking her hand said, "Come small Lady. We're going home, to silver palace." Rini looked at her mother, nodded, and together they ascended the stairs to their castle.

Sailor Pluto steeped back from the time pool she had summoned when she first sensed a rift in the future. Tears fell from her eyes at what she had seen. "I know what I must do." she said to herself. And with that, she opened the gate to the present. And walked into twentieth century Tokyo.

Stumbling out of the Bar with Rei on her shoulder, Serena looked up at her boyfriend. "I'll take Rei home, so she doesn't hurt herself, or some poor unfortunate fool who tries to get too close. Could you walk Lita home please Darien?" she asked him, Darien was just about to agree, when someone touched his shoulder, he turned to see Trista, (Sailor Pluto). "I'll take Lita home Your Highness' you two help Rei." She said with a smile, Darien looked at her as though her randomly appearing was odd, but then shrugged it off. "Trista, its nice to see you. But you don't have to. Darien and I have it." Serena said nicely, not wanting to interrupt Trista's night. "I insist. I'm going by her place anyway. And besides princess, the poor girl just had her heart broken. I doubt she'd want to be in the presence of another man right now. Even when he's her friend." Trista pointed out. Darien and Serena Agreed, allowing Trista to assist Lita home, while the made their way to the temple. Only to come across Chad, Rei's boyfriend, who took her home instead. "Should we go check on Lita? I'm so worried about her." Serena said, blue eyes begging Darien. "Serena, if she's safe with anyone, it would be Trista. She's fine. Let's go walk through the park. I want to show you something." Serena agreed, what with there being the promise of a surprise, how could she refuse? Once there, Serena's breath was taken by the full moon over the valley. "It's so beautiful Darien." She said Darien lightly kissed her cheek, then went down on one knee in front of her, and handed her a fully bloomed, red rose. And in it's center, a diamond ring. "Oh, Darien." Serena whispered, at a complete loss for any other words. "Serena, I had wanted to wait until after your graduation for this. But I can't put it off any longer." He said, and tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Princess Serenity, will you do me the honor, of being my bride, Serena, will you marry me?" he asked, smiling kindly at her. "yes..." she whispered, "Yes of course I will!" she laughed, and cried overjoyed that the day had finally come. He stood up, putting the ring on her finger, he lifted her into the air, and spun around, both of them laughing. And they kissed, deeply, passionately, and so full of love, neither Darien, nor Serena thought anything could change the way they felt for each other at that moment. And they were right.

_**The End.**_

A/N: You have absolutely **NO** idea how hard it is for me to write this BLEGH!, just nasty, unreal, okay ew! I can't even believe I wrote that. UGH! and I know you all think I'm exaggerating. Well I'm not. I for real, almost threw up a little bit when I wrote and then re-read this. ACK! Just eeeeeewwwww!

Hope at least some of you liked this. It actually, aside from the last bit, wasn't all that hard to write.

Well, Ja ne.


End file.
